The Last Years
by Serra
Summary: It's my first fic...so go easy on me. Please R/R because if people don't really like it, I'm not gonna bother writing more.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One: Meeting Sarah  
  
"Oi! Harry! Over here!" Fred Weasley yelled across the Gryffindor common room.   
Harry walked over with a smile on his face. He had just arrived back at Hogwarts the day before, September First had been on a Friday, so they had gone straight into a weekend. Harry was enjoying this.  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
"We need to decide new positions for the Quidditch team. Since Wood left, we need a new Keeper and Captain."  
"Well, um...how're we going to decide that?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
Every looked at Fred, since he was the one who had spoken. They were all there, Harry, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, and George.   
"We'd have to find out what people can do, maybe we should have a tryout or something." Said Angelina.  
"Yeah, okay, that'll work."  
"Since everyone is in the common room now, lets just tell them." Said George. "Hey everyone! Listen up, at 3:00(it was 1:00 now)we'll be holding tryouts for the Quidditch team. It'll just be for the Keeper."   
Everyone became very excited at the news.  
"Remember, rules are no first years, sorry!" he added. Boo's were heard throughout the room with this statement.  
"I wish Wood was here to be our captain, he kept us on top of things..." said Katie.  
"Yeah, like a maniac..." Fred semi-whispered into George's ear.  
"You guys, are we going to get a whole new captain, or someone from our team?" Asked Alicia.  
"I think someone from our team, probably...someone who already knows the way we fly, and our style." Said Angelina.  
"Yeah, okay, but, how are we going to decide that? I mean, what if we hurt someone's feelings, you know, we all are friends here, and we might be choosing against our best friend." Katie asked.  
"Hey, I reckon that Ron might make a really good captain, I mean, remember how he beat McGonagall's chess set in our first year? So he can make up good strategies. He is super good at understanding Quidditch, too. It would be a really good idea." Said Harry with more excitement with each word.   
"Yeah, I know he's good, but I don't want my brother to be the captain of me..." George complained.  
"But George, think about it, it's perfect!" Said Alicia with excitement.   
"Oh, fine! But I don't know if it will work." Said Fred with mock disappointment, everyone could tell he would enjoy having his brother on the team to boss around.  
"Okay, so were gonna ask Ron to be our captain? When?" Asked Harry.  
"Do you reckon that maybe we should start practicing early this year? I mean, since were going to be having a new captain, and team member? I think that maybe we should get them used to our flying, and for us to get used to the new captain." Said Katie.  
"Yeah, probably." Said Fred.  
After this business was taken care of everyone started wondering around again to go talk to his or her friends. Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.  
"Hey, guys, big news," said Harry to his friends, "were getting a new Quidditch captain."   
"Who's it gonna be?" Asked Ron excitedly.   
"Oh, we haven't really decided..." said Harry noncommittally.   
"Hey, you guys, did you see the new girl? I've never heard of someone coming in to Hogwarts in their fifth year before." Said Hermione. She was only so interested in Quidditch.   
"Yeah, she's pretty." Said Harry rather boldly.  
Hermione looked at him. She knew that Harry had had a crush on Cho Chang last year, and she suspected that he was feeling guilty for liking her because Cedric Diggory was her boyfriend and he had been murdered by Voldemort right after he had won the Triwizard Tournament with Harry.  
"You know, she's really nice. Her name is Sarah Ashton, and since she's in Gryffindor, do you reckon we should ask her to come hang out with us?"  
"I dunno, I mean, what if she's one of those annoying people, who likes Divination?" Said Ron cautiously.  
"Where is she anyway?" Asked Harry.  
"Oh, I think she said she had to go talk to Dumbledore this morning." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Oh, look there she is now." Hermione quickly got up and went over to greet her. This seemed to be everyone else's idea too. Pretty soon, she was being asked to join everyone. But to Harry and Ron's surprise, she came with Hermione to over where they were sitting.  
There was a moment of silence...then...  
"Hallo Harry and Ron!" Sarah said cheerfully.  
"Hi." Said Harry, looking shy.  
"How'd ya know my name?" Ron blurted. Then realizing what he had done, quickly said a "hi" when he saw the look on Hermione's face.  
"Oh, I'm physic." Sarah said lazily, but with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
Seeing the bewildered look on his face made her laugh.  
"Well, truthfully, Hermione told me who everyone was a dinner last night."   
After a moment, she looked at Harry and said, "So, I hear that the Quidditch team is looking for a Keeper. I'm going to try out. I think it would be so much fun. Of course, I would really like to be Seeker, because I love tricking the opposing teams Seeker by doing the Wronski Feint, the looks on their faces! Well, I probably wouldn't be chosen though. I hear there are a lot of great Quidditch players in Gryffindor."  
Harry looked amazed to hear a girl talking with such enthusiasm about the famous sport.  
Ron looked doubtful, as that the thought of a girl being knowledgeable about Quidditch was ridiculous.   
Hermione looked annoyed, she obviously was hoping for a friend who didn't talk about Quidditch and Wroski Feints.  
"Oh, you never know, you might have a chance." Was all Harry could think of to say.  
"Really?" Sarah looked flattered.  
  
Chapter Two: Quidditch Tryouts  
  
"Okay, everyone, here's the deal. You're gonna take a school broom, and first fly around the goal post in a figure eight. Like this," demonstrated Fred, flying through the tall golden posts. "Then your gonna fly and catch some balls at fast speeds. You'll do some dives and jumps, and loops. We'll tell you who's the new Keeper when we know."  
Every one of the people trying out for the team rose into the air. Fred and George were both at one of the goalposts. The rest of the team was throwing balls to the people not at the goalposts. One hour later, the tryouts were over, and a meeting was held between the team members.  
"You know, it's kind of funny, but I thought that that new girl Sarah Ashton, was the best." Said Fred as though he couldn't believe it.  
"I know, me too. She was really good." Said Harry. He had come to the conclusion that although Sarah may know the Quidditch basics, didn't really play, and was just a fan of it.   
"Yeah, she was just as good as Oliver, maybe better..." Said Katie.  
"A natural," said Angelina.  
"What do you say team? She in?" asked Alicia Spinnet.  
"I say she is. Let's go tell her and Ron about their new positions." Said George with excitement.  
"Okay! Let's." Said Fred.  
"I can go tell Ron if you'd like." Said Harry hopefully. He wanted to see Ron's face for sure when he found out.  
"Okay, Harry, you can go to Sarah also."   
"Uh...okay..."   
  
"Oi! Ron! Guess what?" Said Harry enthusiastically.  
"What?" asked Ron. He had tried out for the team and was looking hopeful.  
"Our team, we've been talking, and we think that you'd make a great captain. You wouldn't have a position in the game...but you'd be our captain make our strategies...we really need you. We've just gotta have the cup this year, and without Oliver, we need someone who will make a just as good captain."   
Ron looked ecstatic. "You seriously mean it, Harry?"   
"Yes!"  
"AAALLLLLLRRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTTT!!!! But Harry, who made Keeper?"  
"Sarah Ashton."  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Everything is property of J.K. Rowling but Sarah.  
A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the first part! I love you all!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sarah was walking down to the Great Hall for dinner when Harry caught up with her.  
  
"Hey, did you guys decide who made the team yet?" Asked Sarah, not really sounding hopeful at all, just curious.  
  
"Um, yeah, the reason I came over here is to tell you that you are the new Keeper." Harry said, like he didn't want to be there at all.   
  
"Really! That's great! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Sarah said, excited.   
  
"Yeah, it will. Well, I'll see you later." Harry felt really shy around her and he didn't want to stay long. "Bye!" With that he left.  
  
Sarah watched him go. He seemed nervous around her. Sarah had talked to Dumbledore lots about how she couldn't tell anyone the reasons why she was here. Especially Harry. Could he be suspecting something? No, you're just being paranoid...She sure hoped that was all she was being. Because if he knew...I will not think about that. As she entered the Great Hall her mind was taking away from her thoughts as she saw Hermione waving at her. She smiled and hurried to meet her new friend.  
  
When Sarah got to the table she sat down between Ron and Hermione. From Hermione's side she was being asked, "What classes will you be taking this year?" and from Ron's, "So, how long have you played Quidditch?" She laughed and asked Ron to hang on.  
  
She turned to Hermione again, and said, "I think I'll be taking all the normal classes, and then and Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." She looked bewildered when Harry and Ron burst out laughing and Hermione looked upset. "What, what's wrong Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione hates Divination, and she's probably upset that you didn't choose Arithmancy instead." Said Ron knowledgeably.   
  
"I have agree with her though...Trelawney's a right old fraud if you ask me..." Said Harry.   
  
"You better not let her hear you say that Harry, her Inner Eye might explode in anger..." said Ron, laughing at his own joke.  
  
After a little more rambling about how much they hated Professor Trelawney, and how they hoped Harry hoped she would go blind and couldn't tell him his was going to die by looking at his hands...Ron asked Sarah his previous question.  
  
When Sarah was about to answer, Ginny Weasley came up and sat down.  
  
"Ugh...Sarah this is Ginny my sister." Ron said, after he caught his sister's glare.   
  
"Hallo Ginny."  
  
"Hi. So I hear you're on the Quidditch team. Are you good?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, leave!" Ron said.  
  
"She doesn't hafta...you know."  
  
"Yeah, she does."   
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sarah." Ginny said, shooting Ron another glare. Then she walked away in a huff.  
  
A/N: Sorry about this being so short...I had to get off the computer...Please R/R!  



End file.
